


I Love You, I Miss You (I Want to Hug and Kiss You)

by AlliSter



Category: 11 Drunk Guys (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: ABOP, M/M, Pwnagemcgee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliSter/pseuds/AlliSter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been weeks since Robin had seen Luke happy. He missed his contagious grin that used to frequently appear on his face but today was going to be different because he had a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, I Miss You (I Want to Hug and Kiss You)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: The Plan (F**k Jobs)- The Front Bottoms

Robin sat in his car considering driving away from Luke’s house.  
“Was this a good idea?” he pondered on his mind “he’s actually really depressed, what if he doesn’t come with me?” He resided in his car for a minute, knowing that Luke wouldn’t be up. Robin had officially asked Luke to be his boyfriend 6 months ago and everything had been great until the sadness hit. He knew that Luke couldn’t help it. It was testing the relationship though and Robin was scared that by pushing him to get out of bed might make Luke hate him. He really was just trying to help. 

Robin gets out of his car and knocks on his front door. He doesn’t hear anything from inside so he decides to let himself in.  
“Luke?” Robin shouts with worry in his voice. “It’s me, Robin.” He makes his way to Luke’s room and slowly opens the door.  
“Luke?” Robin whispers to the lump under the covers. He hears no response so he goes over to attempt to wake the boy. “Come on babe, wake up,” he says a little louder, nudging Luke’s shoulder. Luke begins to groan and covers his face with his hands.  
“Go home Robin, I'm really not in the mood to go out,” He says with a sleepy voice. 

Robin walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers with him. He gives a confused look to Robin as he shuffles in closer.  
“I didn’t know this is why you wanted to come over.” Luke joked.  
“Well it wasn’t my initial plan,” he smiled alluringly, placing his hand on the other’s hip. Robin lightly kissed Luke’s nose and then cheek as the brunette showed a half smile.  
Robin wasn’t lying, this wasn’t his plan A, but he thought that this came pretty close to perfect. They lie there for a short eternity, playing with each other's hair.  
“I had a surprise for you today” Robin whispers.  
“Is it in this bed?”  
“I wish it were, maybe then you’d see it,” Robin muttered. Luke let out a long groan, smushing his face into his pillow.  
“Are you up to leaving the house?” Robin asked curiously.  
“It depends… What’d you have in mind?”  
“It’s a surprise silly, I can’t just tell you!” Robin laughed  
Robin gets out of the bed and heads towards the bedroom door.  
“Where are you going?” Luke questioned with confusion in his face.  
“Finding something for you to eat before we go, you need to get dressed!” the blonde replied while rushing out the door.

Robin shuffles some things around Luke’s kitchen, trying to find something that won’t take too long to eat. He settles on toast as he throws some pieces of bread in the toaster. A few minutes later Luke walks out into the kitchen and Robin observes the dark circles under the boy’s eyes. He really is worried about his boyfriend but he was hoping that today he might actually see him smile.  
They sat on the couch making casual conversation until Luke had finished the toast. His mood had lifted since Robin had first come over but he was still concerned about whether he was pretending or not. The weather outside was overcast and that never helped with Luke’s mood but Robin had confidence in being able to see that smile he loved so much.  
“So… are you ready?” Robin smiled.  
“Well you got me out of bed so I guess I no longer have a choice.” the brunette said grimly, rubbing his face with both of his hands.  
“It’s gonna be worth it, don’t worry!”  
“I’m not convinced.”  
“Just… trust me” Robin pleaded. There was a short pause, Luke looked at his knees that were tucked into his chest.  
“I trust you” he mumbled. Robin places a kiss on the other's lips and smiles.  
“I love you.” Robin whispers. Luke just made a noise of agreement. It was enough.

 

“How about some Blink 182?” Luke suggests looking through an iPod in the passenger seat of Robin’s car.  
“It’ll do, ‘Going Away to College’?”  
“I’m in more of a ‘Shut up’ kind of mood personally.” Luke sneers at the other boy.  
“Whatever you choose my love.” Robin mockingly responds batting his eyes, receiving a soft punch in the arm. Luke chuckles- Luke… Chuckles? Robin couldn’t believe that he actually got him to laugh. He smiles and looks back to the road.  
“So where are you taking me? The hospital?” Luke questioned. Robin grinned at his guess.  
“I’m not telling you, and no.”  
“Is it close?” Luke asked.  
“Decently.”  
Luke kept guessing until the most outrageous stuff was coming out of his mouth.  
“Are you taking me to a gay strip club but the catch is, you’re a stripper and this is how you plan to tell me?” He asked through giggles.  
“Damn you saw right through me.” Robin laughed as he pulled into a car spot.  
“The pet shop?” Luke questioned, looking from Robin to the building.  
“Yeah let’s go!” Robin leaps out of the car. Luke slowly opens the car door and gets out. Robin grabs his hand and they walk into the store.

A lady greets them as they walk in. They pass isles full of dog toys and food for every domesticated animal currently available in Canada.  
“Robin what are you-” Luke stops talking as Robin finally arrives at the ‘surprise’.  
“KITTENS!!” Luke shrieks and gently places his hands on the glass so he didn’t frighten them. Three tiny kittens stumble up to the glass to interact with the man.  
“Robin come and see these kitt- aw no they’re so adorable.” Luke squealed.  
A short girl with purple streaks in her hair approached Robin.  
“Can I help you guys with anything?” She chuckled watching a pre-occupied Luke play with the kittens through the glass.  
“Is there a chance we could have a look at the kittens?” Robin asked the girl. The girl nodded and began unlocking the glass door. The tiny meowing got louder and Robin could tell how excited Luke was by the way he was on his tippy-toes like a little kid.  
“No way!” Luke looked towards Robin as the girl picked up a silky, black kitten and carefully handed it to Luke.  
“Hey little buddy,” Luke said gently, patting the small animal in his hands.  
“I assume you want to hold one too?” the girl asked Robin who was intently watching his boyfriend.  
“Oh, um- yeah I'll hold one,” He replied and received a tiny kitten. The mocha fur on the young cat was so soft, he wanted to smuggle it out of the shop. He looked up to see Luke again. He was smiling a lot, and Robin liked that. The crease his smile made on his face was one of the many features Robin loved about Luke. 

Robin watched the boy, he felt as if he had never seen him smile so much. He knew it was all temporary though. They’d go home and eventually Luke would be back in the state he was in this morning. Robin tried to capture every moment of ‘happy’ he got with Luke because he was unsure of when he would get to witness it again. He longed for the friendly smile that lit up the entire room, and he’d only get it every so often now. Maybe bringing Luke out was selfish? Dragging the depressed boy out of his room just so Robin could potentially see him smile. None of that mattered right now.  
Luke was smiling, and he was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> **I don't agree with most 'pet shops' because of the treatment of the animals. Looking back I would have changed 'pet shop' to an animal shelter of some kind.**
> 
> Also I'm sorry but this was rushed, I'm sorry for any mistakes, I just wanted to get it over and done with tbh.


End file.
